To be perfect
by Imthatmystery
Summary: Maria has been in the shadow of her perfect sister all her life. But now Maria is the moon Princess life is going crazy, complicated and just annoying
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi! I'm realy nervouse about this story, does it move on to fast, is it good to read? All the other stories I read from this (and other) section(s) are just realy good so please read and revuiw. If you like this story please look at my other one I uploaded. Enjoy!**

It was their father's funeral day Maria walked in front of Cassie, her older sister. Cassie had the night sky's dark curly hair up to her elbows Maria always thought she was so much prettier than she was but Maria was wrong so, so wrong. It was unfair to be compared to her. Cassie always bonded so well with their farther but now he's dead. Their Mother was not the most upset when he died or maybe she was hiding it if she was she was doing a fantastic job, because she only cried for half an hour.

But both of the sisters knew why she was probably REALY in tears. He had a bad gambling problem and with one single bet he lost it all. Even then he couldn't stop, so when he couldn't pay everyone back he got killed. Mother was so upset, why didn't he even tell her?

Now they were in a graveyard it was fairly beautiful. Why did they have to ruin the pretty place by making it somewhere known as depression and sadness? The world is already filled with unhappy people and places. As Maria looked back she saw someone round about her age staring at her. He was a fair bit away; when she looked back he was gone. Maria recognised him but she just couldn't remember where from. Maybe she saw him on the streets in London somewhere? No he looked more familiar than that. Suddenly Cassie broke Maria's trail of thoughts "Maria, it is our farthers funeral I know he left us in debt but at least act like I know he left us in debt but at least act like you care. Please for me?" she replied quickly with a nod but when she looked back he was gone.

At the end of the end of the funeral Cassie, Lottie (there mother) and Miss Heliotrope went to find out how much he had lost. But he lost everything, even the house. "What? This is d-d-d-d-disgraceful, not _anything _left?" Miss Heliotrope asked amazed at what he just said. "Well he left Maria a book" EVREYONE was shocked I mean he should have left this to Cassie something if he had one _penny _left, he got along more with Cassie and that was the obvious. Maria curiously picked it up 'the ancient chronicles of Moonacre.'

"Wow the book looks so old and beautiful you are in an amazing situation right now you know" Cassie explained to her while helping Maria pack putting all her pretty clothes in the suitcase "You know no one wanted this arrangement, when your old enough you can come back to London you realize that, right?" Cassie continued, you could tell that she felt so guilty. But she would NEVER leave he sister willingly but really Maria was leaving Cassie. Maria needed to go to the country with Farthers brother. But they never even knew they had an uncle. Cassie is staying in London, getting married to the Albert. They were supporting their mother, financially. When Maria's old enough Cassie planed on moving her back to London so Maria can get married herself.

"You know in the book there is loads of descendants' of Moon Princesses" Maria said eager to change the subject as fast as possible "really? That sounds interesting...and very random" Cassie said giggling "You act like you could be one your perfect in every way" Now she raised her eyebrows "No one's perfect, everyone knows that don't they?" Cassie explained normally. But still, Maria used to think that if one of them was a princess, it would be Cassie 100%! In Maria's opinion.

The day afterwards it was time for Maria to venture out into the country, a carriage arrived sent by her uncle Benjamin. Marias stomach turned it was so scary until Miss Heliotrope ran outside with suitcases "I'm coming! I'm coming!" "Miss Heliotrope you can't..." "Maria I am coming with you anyways what kind of education will he provide for you in 'the country'? No I simply can't allow it!" "Thank you –but you don't need to if you don't want to" Maria said not wanting Miss Heliotrope to give up her fabulous city life" "I want to" She relied. "Have fun in the country, we will visit each other lots, I'll visit you after two weeks, then you will come back for the wedding not long after that. Nothing can keep us truly apart". Cassie told her; it was hard for them to separate they have been together forever but Cassie was 5 years older than Maria.

The carriage was such a rough ride not like the grand, smooth roads in London, but the ride was much more fun. Looking out the windows was interesting she had never seen the country side before it was from another world, the fresh green grass, the sweet little flowers even the small was strangely unfamiliar. The air brushed against Marias pale skin and flipped back her curly red hair. Maria was not that fond of her appearance even though she was pretty, but of Corse she didn't realize it.

There was a sudden THUD "Miss Heliotrope what was that" Maria said half scared "No idea" the driver turned around. He was a bold man wherein weird clothing of green "I know, the horses escaped. Rope wasn't strong enough." Miss Heliotrope didn't bother to hide her long sigh "Then what shall we do...what is your name?" "Digweed and we should walk" he said surprisingly cheerful" "And how long will that take may I ask" "two to three hours" he mumbled knowing Miss Heliotrope would not stand it "Is there no short cut" Miss Heliotrope said in a voice that would make you think that he was being interrogated "Well yes but through the forest, full of criminals the forest is. Not wise to go there no not wise indeed" Maria sighed "We will take our chances Miss Heliotrope said arrogantly. "What a half wit" She whispered to Maria as they ventured off into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry! I had a major case of writers block! But now I'm going to update loads! I came up with the idea of Maria having a perfect sister because I read fanfics where her perfect sister took her place as moon princess so I decided to write how Maria would feel. I only have a brother, he's not perfect, so I don't know what it truly feels like but I talked to some people and now have a pretty good idea, I hope. Any way enjoy the story!**

"Digweed, are you ok?" Maria half asked while she was gazing down at anything and everything she saw. It was so fascinating, but for a girl who had never even seen a picture of a forest before she was very well put together, not letting curiosity take over. "Yes Miss Maria" Digweeds voice was blank. Maria stopped in shock; she was surprised Digweed replied at all. Even though his voice was blank it was better than nothing, he hadn't said a word to them for twenty minutes. Since Miss Heliotrope called him a half wit. Guilt was taking over, she shouldn't have giggled. Then why did she? Because she could! Cassie being the perfectly annoying person she was would have shot Maria such a glare that she wouldn't even think of laughing. But now who would stop her, Miss Heliotrope wouldn't shout or raise her eyebrows at her for laughing at her own joke!

But finally Maria got the courage to say something to Miss Heliotrope. "Do you think that he heard you?" Maria whispered so quietly that Miss Heliotrope barley heard her. "Heard me what?" Miss Heliotrope asked more dismissively than curiously. "You calling him a half wit" Maria sighed. "Oh, I don't know, does it matter" Maria nodded frantically "Shall we ask him?" Miss Heliotrope raised an eyebrow and stopped walking. "And if he did not here it? We maze well say Hey we called you a half wit" She explained. "We?" Maria simply said. But the rest of their conversation was interrupted by Digweed insisting that they continue walking. It was clear he wanted to get out of the forest as quickly as he possibly could.

Digweed froze, "Did yyyou heard tthat?" Digweed stuttered. Come to think of it she did hear something very faint. But what is it? It was a strange ruffling sound. "Quick! Quick! Go!" Miss Heliotrope, being Miss Heliotrope, ran with Digweed as fast as she could. It was like they were cheaters, running to attack. But they weren't running to attack. Maria, being Maria, rolled her eyes thinking how ridicules' they would feel when it turned out to be a rabbit, or even a bird. What are the chances of people trying to steal in a forest? Hardly anyone would go bye, would they? If she was a thief Maria would sooner steal in her home town of London, allot more people, allot less money. But a sound did come again, then a boy stepped out of the bush.

" Well, well – Maria?" Robin asked shocked at who it was. This couldn't be right! Maria was his best friend! How could she be the moon princess? She should be- 13 now? Yes, that's right, 13. So how on earth could she be a moon princess? "Do- do you remember me?" Robin asked. "You look familiar." Maria told him, being as blank as she possibly could. "How are you the-?" "How am I what, Robin?" Maria snapped. "You don't know?" He asked Maria, slightly amazed. How can someone not know how special they are? And Maria said that he looked familiar, not that she remembered him completely! "How can you not know?" "God, this is pathetic! I don't want to know whatever you're talking about!" "What are you on about? Why are you so mad?" Robin asked her confused. "You want to so why I'm so mad? People thought I was crazy, I didn't mind or care. Being friends with you was worth it. But you just left me. Just one day you were there then the next you weren't. Cassie told me I grew up and I believed her! I thought that you weren't real. So why am I seeing you, right in front of my eyes?" "I didn't know-" "It doesn't matter." Maria told him firmly. "So what happened? Why are you here?"

Maria thought for a second. "Farther died, left in debt, got to live with my uncle." They were both walking now, fairly slowly. "Is Cassandra here?" Robin asked coldly. "No, she's in London. Why do you always do that?" "Do what?" "Speak coldly when the subject of her is brought up, call her by her full name-" "Don't like her" Robin said with a shrug. Maria rolled her eyes. "Everyone likes Cassie." Maria told him firmly. "No, not me. She's so perfect! To nice! To sweet!" Robin declared. "Yes, I guess I know where you're coming from. Still, I love her." Robin shrugged "I love my farther, as much as a human being can. Doesn't mean he's a nice person." "Doesn't mean he isn't" Maria stated calmly. "True. If you met him you'd agree with me.

They walked to the end of the forest. "You'd better go to your uncle's house." "Why don't you come?" Maria asked. "Not a good idea. Can I see you again?" "When?" "Friday?" Maria nodded. "Don't tell anyone." Robin told her before running back into the woods.

Robin didn't know what to tell anyone. What shall he say? Should he make up a lie? All he knew is that she's done nothing wrong. She didn't even know who she really was! Maybe he should tell her. But things are like how they used to be, why should he bother to change it? Why change something that's perfect? Robin knew how things would turn out if she had any idea of who she was. And it would NOT turn out well. Not in the slightest.

Maria walked in and saw Miss Heliotrope. "Maria! What happened?" "It was a rabbit. The thing in the bushes was an injured rabbit." "Are you SURE?" Digweed asked. While Miss Heliotrope eyes softened. " Oh, I do feel bad. Where is the poor thing?". "What?" "The rabbit, where is it?" "OH, he, he's alright now." "How?" Maria shrugged "I don't know- his leg- his leg was trapped. But don't worry. He's alright now." Miss Heliotrope breathed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness!"

Maria hated lying but sometimes you just can't avoid it. At least, that's what Cassie told her.


End file.
